Deprivation
by Andyouthinkimcrazy
Summary: Yaoi, Sequel to Revenge. Two weeks later finds Marik and Bakura still being punished, and Ryou is beginning to cave. There’s only one way to solve this problem: by destroying another children’s song.


_**Summary:**_ Sequel to Revenge. Two weeks later finds Marik and Bakura still being punished, and Ryou is beginning to cave. There's only one way to solve this problem: by destroying another children's song.  
_**Warnings:**_ Language, Yaoi, Marik and Bakura singing.  
**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Yugioh, and I don't own the song they sing.  
_**A/N:** I'm still trying to kill my writer's block. But I think it's dead. I'm going to work on Crooked soon, maybe even today!_

**Deprivation**

Ryou and Malik turned out to be excellent at holding out on their lovers, and that was not something that Bakura and Marik enjoyed. They were almost to the point of screwing each other; all that stopped them was their unwillingness to submit to the other.

Once they thought it over though, they feared the further punishments their others could give. What was worse than no sex? Neither of them wanted to know.

After three weeks of no sex Ryou, however, was beginning to feel the affects of it; yesterday he had slept over with Malik and both had been awakened by Ryou's dream.

Malik had been awakened by loud moaning, pale arms wrapped tightly around his chest, and the constant movement of something hard against his lower back. Ryou had been awakened when Malik, thinking that Marik was the one molesting him, shoved him out of the bed. A plan was quickly devised to solve this growing problem.

Today the four were sitting in Ryou's living room; two sets of lustful eyes were watching the other two's every move. Bakura and Marik were in the sort of state that made even watching Malik scratch his nose seem sexy.

Malik spoke first when he noticed that Ryou seemed lost in a Bakura induced fantasy, "Ok, we've noticed that you're getting desperate--"

"And how!" Bakura admitted, "Does that mean I can screw you?"

Ryou scowled at his lover, but his disdain was not caught as Bakura was suddenly shoved by Marik.

"He's mine." growled the Egyptian.

"I'll have him and you can have me." Marik's approval of the compromise was shown when he threw himself at Bakura.

"I'll consider it as revenge for getting me in trouble in the first place." Marik purred seductively.

"Shut up!" Ryou yelled angrily, "We should just tie you both up in a closet and have hot sex right out side the door!"

Marik yelped and struggled to get off Bakura, while the albino shoved him away.

Malik laughed nervously and squirmed a little. He hadn't gone without as long as Ryou had, but the picture Ryou painted still caught the attention of his own sex; he was beginning to consider dropping the foolish punishment.

"We've come up with a way to punish you without having to put you through more of this." Malik began while ignoring his growing erection.

"What is it?" cried Marik, "I'd do anything to bed you again, Malik! Anything!"

"Good, then you won't mind going over to the Kame Game Shop and doing the 'Hokey Pokey' for the Pharaoh."

Bakura blinked, "Is the 'Hokey Pokey' what I think it is? Because there is no way that I will do THAT with him!"

"Now look who's stupid!" Marik growled, now remembering how Bakura had previously insulted him over such a silly fact as a mare's gender, "The 'Hokey Pokey' is a children's dance, idiot."

"Good, you can teach it to him, Marik, I'll call Yugi and let him know." with that Ryou pulled Malik from the room. "God, they drive me bloody crazy." he mumbled.

When the four arrived at the shop half an hour later Yugi and Yami were already waiting outside. Bakura was grumbling angrily and when he saw the two outside he nearly flipped.

"What are they doing out here?" he snarled only to receive a good stomp to his foot from a certain agitated lover of his.

"What does it look like?" Yami replied smugly, "We're standing."

Bakura snarled, but the sound was overcome by Yugi, "Don't start, Yami."

Yami paused to note the warning look in his aibou's eyes and he guessed what he was thinking, "You can't be serious!" the Pharaoh huffed, "You wouldn't hold out on me."

Yugi was about to protest, but Yami turned away to face the others, "Hurry up then; as fun as this may be, I do have things to do."

"Bite me." Bakura snarled. An angry look was directed from Bakura's lover, but it was ignored.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Yami laughed, "You'd ask for more... it has been three weeks without physical contact for you, hasn't it?"

"I'll gladly make it a month if you don't s--" Bakura began but he was cut off by the one beside him.

"Shut up!" Ryou cried, "Or I'll make sure neither of you can ever have sex again!"

It was easy to tell that Ryou was desperate to hurry past this silly punishment and get to the sex; Bakura wondered if he should drop the stupid dance or hurry on with it.

"Go." Malik said noticing the hesitation Bakura had. He shoved Marik forward who stumbled into Bakura and nearly knocked the two flat on their faces.

Marik seemed too happy as he complied. He pulled Bakura up in front of Yami, "Let's get this over with. Malik's looking extra hot and I want to do him."

Bakura pulled away and stood next to Marik, 'This is so humiliating.' Bakura thought as Marik began to sing.

"You put your left arm in, you put your left arm out," Bakura joined in the singing and he matched the movements the song instructed, "you put your left arm in and you shake it all about." Yami was laughing like crazy, he almost fell over laughing, Bakura twitched with anger as he continued, "You do the Hokey Pokey and you turn yourself around, that's what it's all about."

Then Marik turned to face Malik with a dangerous grin, the song continued...

"You thrust your pelvis in," Marik grinned as the eyes of the other two widened at the action that accompanied his song, "You thrust your pelvis out, you thrust your pelvis in and you shake it all about. You do the Hokey Pokey and you turn yourself around," Marik turned half way around and wiggled his ass at the stunned Hikaris, "that's what it's all about!"

Yami had halted his laughter at the beginning of Marik's suggestive display, now he was shaking his head in disbelief, "I'll never be able to watch kids playing that game without remembering this traumatizing moment. Someone gouge out my eyes."

There was silence among them for a moment longer before Ryou, Malik, and Bakura all lunged themselves at Marik, "Fuck me!" They cried.

A grin formed on Marik's face, "With pleasure." the four hurried down the street pawing, cooing, and giggling madly at each other as they went.

Yami shuddered; "I don't know why anyone likes him." he referred to Marik, "I swear. I wouldn't let him come near me even if I hadn't had sex for a month."

"Want to test that?" Yugi huffed.

Yami blinked and looked down at him; Yugi wasn't a normally a frightening person, but Yami found that he was afraid for his sex life.


End file.
